Niall Horan
Su nombre completo es Niall James Horan Gallagher. 'Apariencia' Es moreno,pero cuando tenia 14 años se empezo a teñir de rubio,y en las galas de The X Factor se lo teñieron tanto,que le tuvieron que echar en la parte de abajo de el pelo una capa de tinte marrón,porque le dejaron el pelo blanco, tiene el pelo hacia la derecha y está algo alborotado, su piel es clara y sus ojos son azulados. Tiene dos lunares en el cuello. Él al principio de la formación del grupo tenía los dientes deformados y le pusieron brakers, ahora ya los tiene bien pero tiene que llevar por un tiempo un alambre de hierro por un tiempo más para que no se muevan, y después le pondrán unas fundas de plástico durante 5 años. Mide 1'71 m, al igual que Harry y Liam. 'Información Personal' Él es el conocido en la banda como "El gracioso". Se apoda: El Bieber irlandés, ya que le encanta Mrs. Bieber. Su amor platónico es Demi Lovato, y por lo que cuentan los rumores también podría ser su novia, la mamá de Niall Horan dijo que le encantaría que Demi Lovato fuera su nuera. Es sociable . Le encanta la comida como la pizza. Su lugar Restaurante favorito es "Nando's" De niño miraba los teletubbies, también le tenía miedo a los payasos. Tenía dos peces el nombre de Ben y Jerry, estos murieron debido a ser sobrealimentados. Dijo que estudiaría para ser piloto en aviación o dentista si no estuviera en 1D (One Direction). Odia estar en lugares pequeños,sobre todo los ascensores,porque dice que si se para y no lo rescatan se muere de miedo, le encantan los animales, es súper vergonzoso,y le cuesta conocer a chicas, le encantaría tener una novia morena con los ojos o verdes o marrones, con buen culo, y que no este delgada(y tampoco gorda),también quiere que coma tanto como el,para poder darle de comer jugando,su sueño es cantar a duo con Justin Bieber,o la banda(One Direction) con Justin Bieber; Odia las chicas que van maquillada,dice que el mejor maquillaje de una mujer es su sonrisa,y aun las odia mas cuando van de guais y guapas haciéndose las chulas,y el lo que más le justa,es que la chica sea lista y le encante comer,no quiere chicas para lio, el quiere relaciones largas,y dejarse de tonterías,es súper protector con las chicas,y las protege como si fuera el mismo, si su novia fuera directioner le cantaría todas sus canciones con su guitarra y su hermosa voz.thumb 'Historia' Niall James Horan tiene 19 años (nació 13 de septiembre de 1993 en Mullingar, Westmeath, Irlanda) era un estudiante de Coláiste Mhuire, Mullingar; una escuela secundaria de los Hermanos Cristianos que permitía sólo chicos. 30 Horan audicionó con la canción «So Sick», recibiendo comentarios mezclados por parte de los jueces presentes; contando con Louis Walsh a su favor, mientras que los jueces restantes tenían dudas si estaría o no listo para seguir en la competencia. Con tres votos de cuatro, fue enviado a Talleres donde cantó «Champagne Supernova» antes de ser rechazado y colocado en One Direction. Horan también toca la guitarra. Su físico es un chico no muy alto pero con ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora. Mucha gente le insulta por su sonrisa ya que sus dientes los tiene un poco torcidos pero sigue siendo encantador. Su pelo es teñido, se lo tiñió a los 12 años de rubio y en realidad lo tiene moreno. El se lo quiere volver a dejar moreno como su pelo natural pero a sus fans le gusta rubio y no quiere decepcionarlas. 'Familia' *Maura (Madre) *Bobby (Padre) *Greg (Hermano mayor) *Theo (Sobrino) Categoría:Chicos de 1D Categoría:Irlandés 'Créditos' *"Taken" *"Everything About You" *"Same Mistakes" *"Live While We're Young" *"Kiss You" *"Heart Attack" *"Change My Mind" *"Back For You" *"Summer Love" *"Still The One" 'Frases' *"I like anything that's edible..." (Favorite Things) *"Let's go to Nando's!" (Common Quote) *"I want to have sold out arenas, an album..." (X Factor Audition) *"I look up to Justin Bieber..." (Common Quote) *"Yes, it upsets me very much (when girls cry)" (New Megamind 2) *"Well, personally, I wouldn't like to be a food, because I wouldn't want to be eaten." (X Factor Diary 7) *"POTATO!" (X Factor, Xtra Factor) *"Cheeseburgers and jellybabies."(something he says during an awkward moment) *"I'd rather be a boy playing with a paper plane, than to be a grown man playing with a woman's heart." 'Solos' thumb|300px|left 'Imágenes' niall horan.jpg tumblr_les12d53qC1qef3izo1_500.jpg 4.jpg niall Horan.jpg Niall.jpg Para ver más imágenes de Niall click aquí ---> Galería: Niall Horan. 'Imágenes de pequeño' 65.jpg 66.jpg 67.jpg 68.jpg 90.jpg 196.jpg 195.jpg 194.jpg niall de pequeño.jpg niall de pequeño 2.jpg 6755 361211614002332 986517869 n.jpg 'Curiosidades y noticias' |-| Curiosidades= *Su color favorito es el morado. *Niall una vez se escapo de la escuela, fue atrapado y se metio en grandes problemas. *"Nandos" es el restaurante de comida favorito de Niall. *Niall asegura que levantando una pesa 30 veces ya esta muerto. *Niall preferiría no tener cejas antes que no tener pelo. *Niall dijo que siente ganas de llorar cuando las fans le gritan. *El nombre de su mascota es "Jess". *A Niall le gustaría pintarse el pelo de castaño, pero no se lo pintará por que las fans adoran su pelo rubio. *Hay rumores de que puede tener algo con Demi pues ella dijo en una entrevista "me encantaria besarle es tan mono" *Su primer beso fue a los 11 años. *Sus padres se separaron cuando él tenía solo 5 años. *Le encanta su barbilla semi-partida *Niall admitió que si tuviera que ser otra cosa que no fuera cantante sería dentista, parece que el motivo fue el que él llevara brakers. |-|Noticias sobre Niall= Niall tocará la guitarra en el nuevo álbum de 1D El nuevo disco de One Direction incluirá solos de guitarra por parte de Niall Horan. Así lo confirmó el propio cantante a través de Twitter. '¡Qué día tan loco en el estudio! ¡Grabé dos canciones! ¡En guitarra! #worldtour2013', manifestó Niall Horan a través de su cuenta en la red social. Por su parte, el productor de One Direction, Carl Falk, también corroboró que Niall Horan sorprenderá con sus dotes de músico, aunque todavía se está adaptando a la guitarra. Niall felicita a Demi por su cumpleaños Niall fue el primero en felicitar a Demi por su cumpleaños diciéndole "feliz cumpleaños cariño que tengas un lindo dia, nos vemos pronto" a lo que ella respondió "muchas gracias cosita dulce" Categoría:Chicos de 1D Categoría:Miembros de One Direction Categoría:Miembro de One Direction Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Cantante Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:1D Categoría:Chicos de 1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Miembro de One Direction Categoría:Miembros de One Direction Categoría:Cantante Categoría:Personas Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Irlandés En el 2010 Niall tenia los dientes chucos y muchas Fans lo odiaban hasta que se puso brckets. Es el integrante al que más odian. Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Irlandés